When feelings strike
by Kolischreiber
Summary: Barry and Lucas having an interesting conversation with eachother. Clingyshipping


Barry was sitting by the Lake Verity, tossing stones of various sizes and shapes and watched them jump across the water's surface. Something, or rather „someone" was troubling him.

„This is stupid. What in the world is going on with me?", he wondered, running his hands trough his blonde hair.

He hasn't talked to his dear childhood friend Lucas since the argument the blonde blur had had with him.

„I feel so...strange. I swear, this is all Lucas' fault. I should fine him for that", he tossed one last stone, this time using more strength than before. Who could have thought that so many problems could occur, just by talking to someone.

Barry groaned and slapped himself, shaking his head in dismay.

„Why are these feelings so vexing?! Maybe..I'm just sick or something. Yeah, that must be it!

He touched his forehead using the palm of his hand, the result was rather disappointing.

„I don't get it. My face's warm, but it's not a fever. I feel just about fine actually."

„You think so?"

„Heh?!"

Barry turned around to see who was talking to him. He shrieked loudly as his eyes met his friend's.

„W-What are _you _doing here?!"

„I was looking for you, dumbass."

It was obvious for Lucas that he'd find him here. Both of them shared a deep connection with this spot, because this was the place were their journey began.

The dark haired lad sat down on the right besides the blonde one.

Barry looked away, a light blush spreading across his face.

„What do you want?", the young trainer asked, tugging his green-striped scarf.

Lucas tipped his beret in remorse, blushing a little too.

„I'm sorry about earlier.."

„You're..what?"

„I-I'm sorry, weren't you listening?"

„I was! I just wanted to make sure that I've heard what you said correctly"

„Oh.."

„A-Anyhow, I'm sorry too, if I do say so myself.", Barry looked back at him.

„Seriously?"

He nodded.

„Of course, I hate fights, especially the ones I have with you"

„May I know why?"

„You see, I felt pretty horrible after our dispute. Look, you're my best friend, and I don't want to lose you to a darn fight."

„Dude, that's kinda corny."

„W-Whatever, you get my point though, dontcha?

Lucas clung one of his arms around Barry and ruffled his hair lovingly.

„I like you, pal."

Barry wiggled himself free from Lucas' tight grip.

„Whoa there, is something wrong?"

„Nah! Not at all!", he exclaimed, letting out an uneasy laugh.

„Oh shit, my face is getting warmer.", he placed his hands on his cheeks, mumbling to himself.

„Did you say something?", Lucas gazed at him.

„No, I d-didn't!"

„Listen, if you're still mad about your manga collection, I can assure you that I didn't get rid of them! I would have asked you first if I were interested in borrowing some so I could read them. You know me to well! That's what I hope at least."

„Y-Yeah, I know", he replied, ignoring the fact that he was blushing way harder by now.

„You do?", slight disappointment followed Lucas' tone.

„My mom told me after you stormed off. She felt guilty for what she had done."

„Why didn't you tell me then?"

„B-Because...", he gulped. Fiddling with his fingers.

„I'm listening.", Lucas tapped his fingers impatiently.

„B-Because..!", Barry squeaked as his friend scooted closer. His heart was beating rapidly, thoughts spinning.

He froze on the spot. Focusing on Lucas and his eyes only.

The blonde one has always admired his friend, since the day they received their first Pokémon.

Lucas did incredibly well for his first battle. Barry on the other hand, almost managed to get his Turtwig knocked off. He couldn't use his Turtwig in any more battles, due the fact that it was just plain exhausted, and in no condition to face any Pokémon in battle.

So Lucas had to protect him all the way to Sandgem town, were Barry was finally able to heal his

beaten companion.

But this was admiration on a whole new level.

Barry pulled all his courage together and wrapped his arms around Lucas, pulling him into a hug.

Lucas was confused at first, but accepted it afterwards.

He pulled away and fixed his hands on Barry's shoulders, looking at his eyes.

Barry gulped, trembling a bit.

He knew what was about to happen.

Lucas approached him, their lips almost touching.

„_You're a homo_", he whispered softly.


End file.
